Hips
by popcorngoo
Summary: Soul stumbles upon his best friend doing some cleaning. But what he didn't know was that she liked to listen to music while cleaned...which almost always leads to sexy dancing. Soul is stunned by what he finds, but once he gets a taste of what her hips can do, the future death scythe won't let it go so easily. ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! I have become OBSESSED with soul eater recently. ERMERGERD! Like seriously, I watched that anime with like two days. That is a record for me. I am still watching animes that I have started YEARS ago. That is how slow I am. But wow, I just gobbled this series up with a passion I have not felt for an anime in a long time.^^ If anyone has any REALLY good fics out there that you would like to share with me I'd greatly appreciate it. My ships that I adore are basically ANYONE with Maka, Black Star/Tsubaki, Death/Patty/Liz, Stein/Marie, Sid/Nygus, Free/Eruka. And also, I hope you like this story. I stole the prompt idea, which was called 'hips' from a livejournal group.

* * *

'Hm?' Soul murmured to himself blearily as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He had heard a noise, and it woke him up. Glancing over to his clock it read 11:34 AM. He smirked to himself. He'd slept in again. It was a Saturday of course, so there were no classes to worry about thankfully. He stretched lazily, almost like a cat. He decided he should finally get out of bed and greet the day. Yawning, he heaved himself from his bed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. Not caring about his appearance too much he decided to shower later.

Scrunching his face up, he stopped in his tracks hearing the sound again. Music? Was that the noise that woke him up? Hmm, time to investigate. He poked his head out of the door, and determined that the noise was coming from the kitchen. 'Is it Maka?' he thought to himself. Scooting out the door Soul proceeded to inch along the wall like an undercover agent. He reached the kitchen in no time and his eyes bugged out when he saw what was making such a commotion.

There was Maka….cleaning. Nothing really out of the ordinary there, except for the fact that she had an iPod blaring scintillating music through its speakers. And she appeared to be dancing.

Soul's mind could only form a 'Guh…' as a very heated blush formed on his face.

Maka was wearing a plain old baby blue t-shirt with a jean skirt. She had an apron on, as if she had been going to cook, but decided to clean instead and forgot to take it off. She looked very domestic. Or at least she would if it weren't for the gyrations and hip thrusts she was performing to Soul's astonishment.

He had never seen her like this.

I mean they had danced together before. Numerous times. But _this_ was different. This was NOT ballroom in any way shape or form. But never before in Soul's life had he ever wanted to join her as badly as he did right then.

The music was hypnotic with a hauntingly arousing arrangement of beats coupled with the flawless voice of a male vocalist who sounded very captivated by a certain female. Soul could certainly empathize.

_I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too._

Maka swayed back and forth. Her hips moving in time with the music perfectly. She wiped at the dishes in the sink with a dish rag, not paying attention to what her body was doing.

_So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you._

As she went to place the clean dish in the drying rack she spun around girlishly. In the process she accidentally dropped the rag. Maka bent down, arching her back. She snapped back with a toss of her head, sandy colored locks floating through the air with a dramatic flourish. She turned once more to her task at hand, still swaying her hips.

_Now rock your body. Damn I like the way that you move._

She was singing along with the lyrics now. Her high-pitched little doll voice crooning sweetly, yet provocatively.

_So give it to me, oh ooooooh…Cause I already know what you wanna do. Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do._

Dishes forgotten for the moment, Maka let her body flow with the music. Her arms came up above her head. Her legs parted and her hips moved from side to side. Soul's ruby colored irises followed their movement, hypnotized. Maka's small frame bobbed gracefully with the thumping beat.

_You know my motivation given my reputation. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude. But tonight I'm loving you. Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you._

Maka's body was lithe, and her strenuous work outs as a reaper kept her in shape. Soul could certainly verify that aspect for himself as he gazed at her exposed legs dipping and crossing in time with the lyrics. When she danced not only did she move side to side, but she thrusted her hips forward and back, the muscles in her stomach allowing her a very snake-like appearance. She writhed and twisted, in ways Soul did know she was even capable of.

_You're so damn pretty. If I had a type then baby it would be you._

Soul was having trouble breathing. His throat seemed to be clogged, and his chest was moving rapidly with heavy pants. Every move she made made his hands clench, for what reason he did not know. Sweat was starting to break out on his forehead though. 'Not cool…' he thought to himself, though he could not tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding before his him.

_I know you're ready. If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth._

Maka was having fun with herself. He could tell. She had an innocent smile on her lips, as if she _wasn't_ dancing provocatively in their kitchen and tempting the living daylights out of him.

_Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation given my reputation. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude._

Maka untied the sash of the apron and was playing with it now, using it as a scarf, sensually caressing her body. She coiled it around her wrist, only to let it unfold down her breasts and stomach. She twirled it above her head playfully. But then she would wave it across her hips, sashaying and brushing together.

_But tonight I'm loving you. Oh you know. That tonight I'm loving you. Oh you know. That tonight I'm loving you._

Maka gave a little shimmy, and while she didn't have a lot to shimmy it did the trick. Soul's eyes grew wider if that was possible as her petite breasts jiggled salaciously with her arm movements. Maka giggled to herself embarrassedly, but continued on with her dance. Her pert little behind, encased in the tight jean skirt was something to behold as the fabric had ridden up quite a ways in her exertions. Soul realized he had stopped breathing for a few seconds, hoping it would continue to do so. His whole face was on fire, and his pants were a little, 'A lot…' tighter than they were before this whole debacle.

The song thankfully or disappointingly came to an end. Maka resumed her dish washing, panting a little, as a different song started playing on her iPod.

Soul still stood, hovering behind the wall struggling with himself.

Maka was completely unaware of his presence the whole time. In her mind he was just sleeping late, like the lazy bastard he was. She smiled happily to herself as she actually got to let loose a little and have fun. It was hard to always be the responsible one. She checked the title of the new song on her iPod.

"Ooh I love this song." She said to herself.

"I rather prefer the last song." A voice said directly behind her.

Maka jumped, startled. A light blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh Soul, you scared me." She said a bit sheepishly, tucking a wayward strand of sandy hair behind her ear.

When Soul didn't say anything she grew a bit nervous. He just continued to stare at her with that _look._ It was disconcerting to say the least, and Maka was unsure what it meant.

"Uhm", she said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, "How long were you standing there?" Her cheeks tinged a slightly darker shade of pink.

Soul grinned toothily at her and placed his hand on the cupboard behind her head, trapping her between him and the wall.

She blinked up at him.

"Long enough."

* * *

\( ^_^)/ I hope that was good. I feel like I've improved at least a _little_ bit since I first started on here. ANY tips or comments for improvement are welcome. As long as you say it nicely okay? Also, any OOCness is cause for a review telling me about it! One thing I can't stand is when a character is ooc. Like I read a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic that had Sesshomaru cooing to Kagome, brushing back her hair, being all understanding, and kissing her sorrows away within like the first ten seconds. And I'm like...ooookay? This IS the same person we're talking about here right? The killing perfection who has no remorse when it comes to slaying thousands of human lives!? O.o But I digress...review please! That's the only way I'll improve is by taking in other people's feedback! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

haha I can't believe I'm updating this story. It was meant to just be a one-parter. But I guess since my finals are coming up and I know I NEED to study my brain decides that it's a good time to write fanfictions! yaaaaay. lol. I kinda spewed this chapter out in one go without really proofreading it, so if you see any spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense tell me about it okay? xD

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.

* * *

"Uuuugh", Maka groaned as she fanned her over heated body. It must have been at least 100 degrees outside, and _inside_ was probably hotter than that since the air conditioning was broken. Maka wore her usual hair in the two pigtails; grateful for the slight coolness it provided her neck, and by coolness she meant somewhat less scorching than the rest of her skin felt. She wore a yellow tank top, and blue jean short shorts. Normally she wouldn't be showing so much skin, but it was just so _hot_. She'd strip down naked if she thought that would actually help. Okay…maybe not _that_, but still.

She glanced over at her companion as he rummaged through their refrigerator. He was dressed for the hot weather too, simply wearing some red shorts that came down to his calves. No shirt.

"Soul! Quit opening the fridge! It's not good for it", she scolded.

"Shut your face Maka, I'm looking for something", he replied distractedly.

The fair-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Pretending to be looking for something just so you can stand in front of the refrigerator all day is not going to work."

Soul still had not had the grace to even spare her a glance as he stuck his head farther into the white cooler.

"Who's pretending?" He replied snappily. Maka was about to retort just as waspishly when Soul let out an "Aha!"

Half curious and half bored Maka stared as Soul straightened and lifted out a black carton of something, closing the door with his foot and placing it on the table.

"Whadja find?" she questioned, crawling on her hands and knees towards the table because she was too hot and lazy to actually stand up and walk.

Soul was rummaging through the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon. He turned towards her and grinned cheekily.

"Vanilla ice-cream" he said. Maka's eyes widened. She suddenly became a bit less lethargic and quickly stood up.

"Woah! When did we get that? I could have sworn we were all out of sweets", Maka swiftly got her own spoon from the drawer and sat down. She would have preferred chocolate chunk mountain, but she would definitely take what she could get.

Soul frowned at her. "Hey, hey, hey. Since when did I say _you _could have any? This is _my _ice-cream."

Maka's mouth dropped open. What? She couldn't believe he was going to be stingy with her! "B-b-but Soul! We share this apartment together! I cook dinner for you! And _now _you're going to hold out on me?"

Soul stared at a drop of moisture slowly traveling down the black carton as he thought about it. "Give me a reason", he said.

Maka's brow furrowed. "Huh?" she replied intelligently.

He leveled his red gaze at her own emerald orbs cockily. "Give me reason to share my ice cream with you, the _only_ cold food we have in this apartment. And since the store is closed….you won't be getting anything else for a long time." He grinned his soul eating grin at her.

Maka's furrowed brow scrunched even deeper. "Why do you need a reason? We're partners for Death's sake!"

Soul shrugged his shoulders and flipped open the lid, digging his metal spoon into the creamy contents. "No reason. No ice cream."

Maka stared for a long while. She was confused. Soul was acting different. He's always liked to tease her and be an ass sometimes, but this is different. It was like he was testing her, as if he wanted something. The petite girl watched as his spoon and the delicious looking ice cream disappeared into Soul's mouth. He gobbled it up, leaving no trace left behind. He licked his lips for effect, knowing she was watching intently and wanting to provoke her.

'Hmm….'Maka thought, 'What other reason besides being partners, sharing a living space, and in general . .person, could I give to Soul?'

Soul could see the wheels spinning in that intelligent mind of hers. He was curious to see what she could come up with, but if she didn't then he had a plan b. He smirked to himself at the thought.

Maka blushed at the thought she had. She shook her head vigorously. 'No way am I going to do that! It's too embarrassing!' She bit her lip, torn, as she watched Soul continue to eat the vanilla ice cream.

He sighed through his nose. "I'm waa-aiting", he said in a sing song voice.

Maka stood up with a determined expression on her face. "Okay Soul! You want a reason why you should share your ice cream with me? I'll give you one!"

Maka proceeded to flip up her shirt over her head.

A pair of round, pert mounds came into his view. He dropped his spoon on his chest, and it slowly slid down his stomach leaving a goopy trail of vanilla. Her breasts were encased in baby blue cloth with, of all things, _cherries _patterned across them. They were small, A-cups of course, but they were perky and cute looking and-oh.

Soul couldn't believe it. Maka. _The _Maka. The one who was such a stick in the mud, follow the rules, be home by curfew, Maka had flashed her boobs at him….for ice cream of all things. 'It would have been better without the bra, but still….it was a step in the right direction' he thought.

Replacing her shirt over her torso Maka flashed a satisfied smirk at him. "Uh, Soul? You've got a little…." She didn't even finish her sentence before she leaned across the table. She figured that since she was being uncharacteristically bold today that she might as well keep going. It seemed to have an interesting effect on Soul anyway.

She swiped a finger across his naked chest. Soul just continued to stare stupidly at her. Her finger was covered with white vanilla liquid. She licked her lips and put her finger in her mouth. _Her mouth!_ She sucked on it for a bit before releasing it with a 'pop' sound. Then she smiled at him and grabbed her spoon, eating the already half melted ice cream as if it was her last lifeline.

Soul couldn't believe his eyes! Some sort of alien creature had body-snatched his level-headed Maka and replaced her with this…this…different person! He watched her happily eat the rest of the ice cream, not even caring about it anymore.

Clearing his throat and shaking away the stupor that had overcome him Soul said, "You didn't get it all."

Maka's spoon paused in its excavation of the carton. "What?" she asked. Green quizzical eyes turned towards him.

He gestured towards his shirtless torso. "There's still some left. You didn't' get it all."

Is he suggesting…what I _think _he's suggesting? Her eyes went round, and a pink blush formed on her cheeks.

"Soul! Grab a napkin! I am _not _cleaning you like some sort of baby."

Soul got up and walked over to her side of the table. He grabbed her arm and spoke seriously. "No. I don't want a napkin. I want you to clean it."

Maka couldn't look him in the eyes. His voice was so earnest…and deep. "How am I supposed to clean it without a napkin?"

Soul's hand that wasn't gripping her arm tapped her under the chin, forcing her to look into his crimson colored eyes.

"Lick it", he said.

Maka stared up at him. He was looking at her like…he was some sort of animal…and she was his prey. His red eyes danced with emotions too dark and intense for her to determine what they were. She glanced down at his body. His naturally tan skin stood in contrast with the milky white liquid trailing down his front. All day Maka had been avoiding looking below his neck because of the toned muscles his compact body held. It was a distracting sight to say the least, and she was glad he didn't usually wander around the house shirtless because nothing would ever get done with her drooling after him like some school girl. Well, she was a school girl, but that's not the point.

Soul gaged her unreadable expression and couldn't decipher it. Since she hadn't said 'no' he figured that was a good sign.

He pulled her hand, towards his body, placing it flat over his heart. The feel of her dainty hand touching his skin sent a shiver down his spine. Maka stared as if in a trance at her own hand on his pectoral as if confused as to how it got there. She stood up from her seated position. The top of her head was level with his eyes as she focused on the melted and sticky ice cream lining his skin.

She glanced up at him waiting for a reaction of some kind, but Soul wasn't giving her any. He continued to watch her, holding his breath, fearing that at any moment she was going to come to her senses and-

Her mouth closed over his skin.

Her velvety tongue swiped over the remains of the dessert, laving it up with her hot mouth. She alternated between stroking his chest with her tongue and making a suctioning motion with her mouth. Soul thought his knees were about to give out from under him. Twice in one day Maka was surprising the hell out of him. First, she flashed him. Then, she starts licking his chest like she was some sort of little kitty wanting her milk. Soul's imagination provided a lovely image of Maka dressed in a tight black outfit with cat ears and whiskers saying ''nyan!" It was both adorable, _and _arousing.

Maka seemed to be taking this cleaning job very seriously, as she would do with any job it seemed. She covered every inch of his skin that possibly had been coated with vanilla with her mouth, not leaving a spec left. Her head slowly bobbed downward. Soul's uneven breathing hitched as she traveled south over his hard abs. His muscles jumped at the sensation. It was too much.

He clenched his eyes tightly. 'Fight it Soul. Fight it!' But really, when a beautiful girl was making out with your bellybutton how could you _not _become aroused? Her tongue swiveled around the outer edges of his belly button, dipping in to make sure she got all of it. Then, she went just a bit father down. She was basically on her knees at this point. She had reached the waist band of his pants, cleaning up the last bits of liquid left.

Soul couldn't get the thought out of his head. 'She's so close to my-But what if she notices its gotten-Good thing these shorts are kinda big-_oh god her cheek brushed against it.' _

Maka glanced up at Soul, noticing for the first time how disheveled and flushed he looked. 'Oh my….is that because of me?'

Neither of them knew what to say at this point. Soul had asked her to lick his chest….and Maka had done it….The line between friendship and, well, _more _than friends had definitely gotten blurred.

Soul was very tempted to say, 'oh hey, you know what? I think there may be some left over ice cream…in my shorts…yeah…wanna clean that up for me? You don't want to miss a spot do you?' But he knew he would get pounded into oblivion for that one. He was actually surprised Maka had been so complicit thus far.

"Ah! Soul!" Maka's voice startled him out of his daydream.

"What?" he almost snapped, being out of his comfort zone made him a bit short-tempered. And he was _definitely _out of his comfort zone.

"The ice cream!" Maka yelled. She darted for the soggy half-filled carton and yanked it off the table, putting it in the freezer. "Awww, jeez. It spilled all over the table."

The two shared a glance. "And _this _time _you _can be the one who does the cleaning!" she yelled, but he could see through the sparkle in her eyes that she was playing.

Soul smirked. 'Oh she left herself wiiiiide open'.

"Okay", he said calmly. Then he scooped up a handful of goop and threw it at her. Maka spluttered indignantly. "Soul! I said _clean _not make a mess!" she squeaked.

"I know!" Soul got on his hands and knees and scooted towards her. She gave him a confused and slightly annoyed look. "Remember? I said no napkins." She blushed bright red as his face came closer and closer before he dipped down and licked her collarbone.

"S-Soul…" She stuttered. Is _that _what this felt like when she had been licking him? Good lord! She tilted her head back, exposing more of herself to him. He greedily sucked on her delicate collarbone, trailing upwards towards her neck, stopping once to give her a playful bite, earning him a slight whimper. He smirked to himself. He wasn't even paying any attention to the ice cream that soaked her hair and clothes. He simply wanted to taste _her. _

His hot mouth placed feather-light kisses along her jaw bone. Maka felt weak and helpless to his ministrations. Her bones felt like they'd turned to jelly, and the only reason she was still standing was his iron-like grip around her waist. It was a wonderful feeling. Soul finally reached her mouth. He kissed her once, small and chaste. He kissed her a second time, longer and deeper. And the third kiss he got her to open her mouth, his tongue delved into the wet cavern, probing and molesting it with his own.

Maka's head was swimming. She had never been kissed before. And everything was going so fast. All she wanted was some damn ice cream! But now her body was on fire. It wasn't even from the overbearing heat of the temperature. Soul was setting fire to her veins, the blood pounding with the beat of her fluttering heartbeat.

Soul slowly eased up and made the kiss much more gentle and sweet. Things were going too fast. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that the feeling of her mouth on his was indescribable. His body literally was aching for her, but he knew that they couldn't go further than this. Not yet anyway. He wanted to take his time with Maka.

The two pulled apart, savoring the feel of the other's lips against their own, but needing to breathe. Both of their chests heaved with the lack of oxygen for so long. They gazed at each other, neither knowing what to do.

"Soul…I-"

"Maka", he interrupted, "I just want you to know that…that…" He struggled for the words.

The pigtailed girl simply smiled at him. It was the brightest smile he had ever seen, and he felt it through the ends of his hair all the way down to the tip of his toes.

"It's okay Soul. Me too" she said. And the pair sat there grinning like idiots and cleaning up the rest of the sticky ice cream. They each secretly vowed then and there that vanilla ice cream was now their favorite flavor.

* * *

I hope that was okay! Not too cheesy or moony-eyed? xD


End file.
